Unwanted is currently being edited
by IceMyth
Summary: Faye leaves the Bebop. Can Spike get her back? Way better summary inside. Please R&R. I changed the data in Ch 1 due to a mishap in typing, I hope that this 1 is better.
1. Ch 1 The Last Straw

Summary: Faye moves out of the Bebop. She moves into an old broken down house and fixes it up using the money that she has, suprisingly, saved over the years from her bounty heads. She helps take in children off the street and teach them to take care of themselves and make something out of themselves. One day when she is coming home from grocery shopping she runs across someone she never expected. . . This is a Spike/Faye fic in case you are wondering.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy Bebop  
  
Ok well it turned out that I found out exactly why everyone was saying that my first chapter was so freaking short and I think I'm going to kill my computer, oh wait I already have, crap. _ Well I'm reposting the first chapter so PLEASE take a look at it, I think that it would clear a lot up.  
  
Ch 1  
  
***** "Faye! Spike! Get down here! Ed has found the next bounty and it's a big one!" Jet called to the living room. Faye walked into the living room followed closely by Spike. Faye sat down on the couch and Spike passed by her without so much as looking at her and sat down in the chair. "Ok well guys, this guy is sick. He has attacked and killed several women and even young girls."  
  
"Attack? Do you mean rape?" Spike asked.  
  
"Yeah pretty much, well there isn't much information on this guy but we do have a picture and his name. I will use my connections with the ISSP to try to get some more but right now this is a good as it is going to get."  
  
"That's great Jet, now can we please see it?" Faye said with extreme frustration.  
  
"Well Jet let's see it." Spike said trying to look over Jet's shoulder.  
  
"Here." He handed the photo to Spike and sat down on the couch next to Faye.  
  
"Jet, what's the deal? I asked for it first!"  
  
"Faye there is no force in heaven or the planets that could make me let you go."  
  
"What's that sobost to mean?" She asked VERY mad right now.  
  
"It means that you aren't going on this trip, it is too dangerous for you to go. I don't want to put you at this risk."  
  
"Jet, I have done missions like this before and I'm going to do it now! There is no reason why I can't go now."  
  
"Faye this guy has had several of the universe's best bounty hunter's on his tale, when they get to close to him he either kills them on the spot, or if they're a woman, he has killed them wile raping them."  
  
"I'm not like all of those other ditzy girls Jet and you know it!"  
  
"Faye, you're not going!" He looked at Spike for support.  
  
"Faye, Jet's right, and besides you would only be holding me back."  
  
"HOLDING YOU BACK? HOLDING YOU BACK?! I'll have you know Spike Spiegel that I have saved your life more times than you can count."  
  
"Oh yeah? When?"  
  
"Like when . . . um . . . uh . . . Ok so I can't think of the times at this moment but I will sooner or later!"  
  
"Listen Faye, I don't want to have to force you to stay, but I'm afraid that I might have to."  
  
"Oh yeah? Well what are you going to do about it? Lock me in my room? You know that that won't hold me for more then five minuets, the time that it will take me to hot-wire the door."  
  
"I'm quite aware of that."  
  
"Good so I guess that I'll be going then." She started to walk out of the living room and into the hanger when Spike grabbed her hands and spun her around so her back was against his chest and he was holding her in one of his viceroy grips.  
  
"Now Faye, as I was saying, I'm quite aware that you can just hot-wire the do again but I never said that I was going to do that. Jet get the cuffs." Jet nodded and went toward the back of the ship. "I'm sorry that I have to do this to you but it is way to dangerous for you to be going and I don't want you to get hurt." Spike's eyes widened when he heard what he had just said. 'Did I really just say that to Faye? The shrew? Poker Alice? Man I must be going insane!' He thought.  
  
Faye struggled as much as she could to try to get out of this grip but her constant kicking and shaking didn't even phase Spike. "Spike if you don't let me go right now you will be in a lot of pain!"  
  
"Alright." He lifted her off the ground by her wrist and dropped her just in time for Jet to come in with the cuffs. Spike rushed to grab her wrists again because she was crawling away. He pulled her back toward the raining to the stairs and held her hands in place above her head. Jet assisted him in getting them on and then they backed away from her screaming and yelling. She really was loud when she wanted to be.  
  
"Spike, I'm not sure that you should just leave her like this. I mean she looks pretty ticked off right now. What happens when she pulls one of her Houdinis and she's in this mood?"  
  
"Well I'm sorry partner, but that is your problem, not mine." With that said he walked out of the living room and into the hanger.  
  
*****  
  
Spike was flying along when he realized, 'Hey Jet's right, what if she does pull something and manages to get out? I had better call Jet and have him confiscate her keys to her Redtail.' He thought as he pushed the button for the communicator. "Hey Jet, you there? Listen I need you to go into Faye's room and get her keys to her Redtail. And also she keeps some on the left-hand side of her seat, get those too. Make sure there is no was she can get out! It is to dangerous for her." He waited a moment and then called for him again.  
  
The communicator crackled and Faye's voice came over the line, "I'm sorry but Jet isn't available at this moment in time, please leave a message after your blessing out." Spike didn't catch the next part to this because she was screaming so fast and so loud but on his end it sounded a little like this, "Spike you **** I can **** do whatever **** I **** want **** to **** **** **** **** **** I ****Hate **** You **** you ****!"  
  
*****  
  
Faye turned off the communicator with a satisfying click and walked past Jet who was screaming at her now in her place in the handcuffs. (a/n: lol, her Houdini) She went into her room and pulled her old suitcase out of her closet.  
  
When she had finished packing all of her things into her suitcase she walked past Jet, who was still screaming and into the hanger. Just then Ed Vroomed in, "Faye-Faye, what are you doing with that suitcase?" She asked looking at it cocking her head a little reminding Faye of a bird.  
  
"Um Ed, I'm um going on a little trip and I will be gone for a wile because I need a break. I have to go. Bye Edward." She waved her hand like nothing had happened and left the hanger flying toward Mars.  
  
*****  
  
Spike heard Faye click the communicator off and he thought to himself, 'Oh man. She would try to go after the bounty head and then who knows what will happen to her, she is to proud and haughty to ask us for help after we make her so freaking mad. I had better hurry up and get back to the hanger and talk some scene into her before it is to late. Knowing Faye, it already is too late.' He quickly turned his ship around and urged it back toward the Bebop.  
  
Just then he heard the communicator cackle, "Bye." Was all that was said by Faye's voice and then it clicked off. 


	2. Ch 2 A Place to Stay slightly changed

Well I finally decided on a name thanks to you guys recommending me to listen to music, this fic will now be called Unwanted. Cool huh? I got it from Avril Lavigne. She has some really good songs. Well I know that people loose reviews for the writer babbling so I will shut up now.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy Bebop. . . Or do I? Mwahahahahahehehehehohohoho cough sputter cough sputter =P  
  
Spike flew back to the Bebop as fast as he possibly could. When he got there he nearly ran into the wall he was going so fast. He didn't even have to look for Faye's ship, he knew that she was gone. He jumped out of his ship as fast as he could and ran into the Bebop. He quickly spotted Jet and he unlocked him. "Jet where is she?"  
  
"I don't know Spike, but by the looks of her she doesn't plan to be coming back." Jet said rubbing his wrist.  
  
Spike ran back through the Bebop until he got to her room. The door to her room flew open as he entered. He looked around, the makeup that usually scattered her vanity was gone. He opened her closet, there wasn't even a scrap of clothing in it. He looked frantically around for any sign of her still being there but there was nothing.  
  
He ran out of the room in a flash and into the living room, "Jet, I have to find her!" He yelled as he ran into the hanger. He jumped into his Swordfish and flew out of the ship.  
  
Faye walked down the one of the streets of Mars after she had parked her Redtail and she walked into a bank. She walked up to the desk and the woman sitting at it said, "Hi, welcome to BB&T (a/n: Hey it was the only thing I would think of. . . Bacon Bits and Tators =P) can I help you?"  
  
Faye laid a card down on the desk, "I would like to make a withdraw."  
  
"Ok, name please." She said smiling.  
  
"Faye Valentine." She said plainly.  
  
"Alright Miss Valentine, and how much would you like to withdraw?"  
  
"How much do I have?"  
  
"Well let's see you have about 200,550,233 woolongs."  
  
Faye's eyes widened in disbelief. "200 what? Man that's a lot of woolongs!"  
  
"Yes it is."  
  
"How did I get that much?"  
  
"Well according to this record someone put 100 million woolongs in here 50 years ago and you have been depositing a little bit of money in here every once in a while but the 4.3% interest rate really brought it up." The lady said.  
  
"Wow well I guess that I would like to take out um 100 million then."  
  
"Alright, well let me see." She took the cash card from her and put it into her computer and started to type away at it. She handed it back to Faye, "well there you go Miss. Valentine, 100 million woolongs. Just as you asked."  
  
"Thank you very much." She got up and shook the bank teller's hand.  
  
"Have a nice day Miss. Valentine." She said happily as Faye left.  
  
'Wow, 200 million woolongs. 200 million woolongs.' Was all that she could think about as she walked down the street to get her. It was starting to get dark and Faye woke up out of her daydream. She looked around, 'Well I guess that I had better get a hotel room until I get a place to stay.' She got her Redtail which was a couple more blocks away and she got in and went in search of a hotel.  
  
After she was flying for about fifteen minuets she came upon a pretty decent looking hotel, heck it was nice.  
  
She walked through the revolving door and went up to the front desk. She rang a bell and a man came out of a door behind the desk. "Good evening Miss, how can I help you?"  
  
"Do you have any rooms for the night?" Faye asked.  
  
"Yes we do, would you like to stay here?"  
  
"Yes please."  
  
"Alright I will need your name and a one person room will cost you about 500 woolongs a night."  
  
'I had better be careful about what I do with my name, I don't want Ed tracking me down. She could do it to.' She thought. "Um my name is Rayne, um Rain Landen" She said as she handed him her cash card for him to take the money.  
  
"Alright Miss. Landen, just let me call the bell hop and he will take you to your room." He rang another bell and a man in a red and gold uniform came. "Would you please take Miss. Landen to room 375?"  
  
The bell hop bowed, "Yes sir. May I take your bag Miss?" Faye handed him her suitcase and followed him into the elevator. "You are on the 3rd floor miss." He said pressing the number 3.  
  
When the elevator stopped they walked a little way down the hall before they came to room 375. He put the key into the scanner and then opened the door. He walked in and Faye followed. He sat her bag down near the door, "Check out time is at 5 p.m." Faye nodded and gave the bell boy a tip and he left her alone.  
  
Faye stood at the door and looked around the room to her left was a queen size bed. In front of that was a dresser that had a 25' TV on it. Next to that was a stove and a fridge. Across from that was the door to the bathroom. The room had white walls and an old Victorian looking border going around the top of the ceiling. The room was very spacious and nothing like her room on the Bebop. The Bebop, man how she missed that old ship, but it was in the past and that's that.  
  
She opened her suitcase and pulled out a white tank top and a pair of black sweat pants. She changed and turned down the bed. She climbed in and tried to go to sleep but she couldn't she kept thinking about Spike. She tried so hard to stop but she couldn't help wondering if he even missed her.  
  
She laid there until sleep took her over only half aware of the tears that were falling down her face.  
  
Spike laid on the couch on the Bebop with his arms folded behind his head, 'Man it has been a day since she left and I already miss her. I have searched Mars over and over again, where could she have gone?' "Hey Jet!"  
  
"What?" Called Jet from the kitchen.  
  
"When is dinner going to be ready? Or can I even call it dinner?"  
  
"Geez Spike, how many times do I have to tell you? When you start catching big game again and not just little things like rookie hackers then we will talk. But until then you can expect Beef and Bell Peppers."  
  
Spike sat up with a disgusted look on his face. "Hey Jet, what was the bounty on that Reggie guy?"  
  
"Um I believe that it was 50 million woolongs."  
  
"Well see you later Jet!" Spike stood up and walked out to the hanger.  
  
"Hey Spike you sure you want to do this alone? At least when Faye was here you had backup that you could really count on." Jet called after him from the door to the kitchen.  
  
"Well Jet, I guess that I have to count on you now considering that that shrew is gone." Spike immediately regretted saying that once he thought about her. 'I hope that she is ok.' He thought as he boarded his ship to go after the next bounty.  
  
Faye woke up with the sun that morning her face tear streaked, she didn't sleep much that night. Spike haunted her dreams. She threw the blankets off her and went into the bathroom to take a shower.  
  
She got out dressed and went and packed up her things again. Taking the elevator down to the floor level she got to thinking, 'What am I going to do for a place to live, no way that I can just stay in a hotel all my life.' The elevator stopped and she got out. She signed herself out of the hotel, got into her ship, and took off.  
  
'Maybe I should rent an apartment.' She thought to herself. She looked out of her window and started to fly around the city looking for an apartment.  
  
After flying for a few hours she came to a place on the outskirts of town. 'That place looks nice.' She thought as she landed. Mice ran into the walls and cockroaches scattered when she walked in. The outside looked marvelous but the inside was worse than she could have ever imagined, wallpaper peeling off the walls, no air conditioning, and the guy at the front desk was fat and he wore a tank top that was way to small for him, he stank too.  
  
"hey are you going to stand there and gawk all day or do you want something? Come on, your wasting my time." The guy said in a very rough voice. Faye immediately took a disliking to this guy.  
  
"No thanks, um I got the wrong address." She said as she backed slowly out of the door.  
  
"Phew" She said relieved as she climbed back into her ship. She started to take off when something caught her eye. It was a two story old brick house that had windows broken out and vines growing up the side. The bricks were mildewed and the front door was gone but it was a lovely place.  
  
She climbed out of the ship and walked up to the building. She climbed the old wooden steps and as she walked up the last one of five, it broke under the pressure. "Ow, crap!" se yelled as she stood up, falling on one's butt isn't exactly what you want to do now is it.  
  
She went through the door and looked around, the floors were rotting and creaked terribly when she walked on them. She looked around, to her left was what looked like it used to be a sitting room, It was fully furnished with a Victorian couch and a chair that was long at the bottom so you could put your feet up when you sat in it. There was a fireplace and a bookshelf. There was a window that went out of the wall toward the outside and had a window seat in it. This room was thoroughly enchanting to her although everything was covered in cobwebs and everything was rotting and was broken, she could still see how beautiful it used to be.  
  
She walked into the room directly across from that and ended up in the dining room. A big wooden table was in the middle, it too was rotting. It was surrounded by six chairs with very detailed carvings in them. On the table was a candle stick and the candles were broken, melted down or totally obliterated. Above the table there was a chandelier, It was crystal and very big and it looked expensive.  
  
She walked around a little more and found that there was an old fashioned kitchen, fifteen bedrooms, all of which were very spacious, and ten bathrooms. She was ecstatic when she left and climbed into her ship. Before she took off she looked at the retail sign in the front yard and took down the name.  
  
She flew into the city again and started to look for the retail place on the sign. It wasn't long before she found it, it wasn't but a few blocks into the city. She climbed out of her ship and went into the building. When she got there she was greeted by a friendly face. "Hello, my name is Cherrie. How may I help you today?" She smiled as her blond hair fell into her sea blue eyes.  
  
"Um I'm interested in a house. I was hoping that I would be able to buy it." Faye said.  
  
"Well you have come to the right place, what is the address?"  
  
"Oh no I forgot to get it." Faye said a little embarrassed.  
  
"Don't worry about it. You do know where it is, don't you?"  
  
"Yes, of course."  
  
"Well then lets go and look at it, shall we?"  
  
"Ok, oh and by the way, I'm Faye."  
  
"Nice to meet you. Well let's take my car." They walked out to the parking lot and got into her car and went toward the house.  
  
When they arrived and got out of the car Cherri looked around, "Um where is it?"  
  
Faye pointed to the old broken down house and said, "That one."  
  
Cherrie's mouth dropped. "You want to buy that one?" she asked surprised.  
  
"Yeah, I think that it will be very nice once it's fixed up."  
  
"Well I guess so but it would cost a lot."  
  
"Oh well. So how much would this cost?"  
  
"Um I would have to say around 25 million woolongs. But that was when it was in very good condition. I would have to say that it would be about 11 million woolongs."  
  
"Wow well that s a very good deal. I'll take it."  
  
A half an hour later all of the forms were signed and the house was Faye's.  
  
Spike ran down a dark alley after his latest suspect. So far he had gone through five people that looked like Reggie but wasn't him. He had turned them all into the police and luckily, they all had bounties on their heads, small but bounties none the less.  
  
He took a sharp turn down an alley that he knew had a dead end. He smiled to himself as he started to aim his gun. The dead end got closer and closer and the suspect knew it. He stopped just short of the wall and looked around frantically for a way to escape.  
  
Spike stopped and aimed his gun right at his heart. "Well, well, well, now what do we have here? Another one of Reggie's doubles?" He took out the picture of Reggie that Jet had given him. He looked from the picture to the double and his mouth dropped. Every feature, every scar every everything was the same in he picture. He had finally found Reggie! "Well looks like we have a little predicament on our hands now, Reggie Andes. Now exactly how many innocent people have you killed?"  
  
The innocent expression faded off of his face and turned into a cruel sick smile. "Now then let me see, what is the bounty on my head again? Oh yes, 50 million, right? Well then I guess I have killed 25 women. Oh but don't worry, a lot of them were no good hookers and bums, some even bounty heads."  
  
"Well Reggie, it all ends here." Spike raised his gun to shoot him in the legs so he couldn't run but he missed. Spike starred dumbfounded at the fact that he missed.  
  
"Now what was that you said? It was all over here? Well don't you think that the police have caught up with me? But you know that I have never been caught? That's why the bounty on my head is so high, because good bounty hunters won't go after a little bounty heads. They only go after the big ones. Well have managed to elude every one of them. You shouldn't be any harder."  
  
"Is that what you really think?"  
  
"Well yes, it is."  
  
"Why?" Just then Spike felt something poke into his back.  
  
"Well because if you don't you will be in a lot of pain. Thanks to my dear assistant." Spike turned his head to see a girl with curly blond hair and black eyes. She was smiling wickedly and seemed to be looking straight into Spike's soul. He shivered when he thought of it. Reggie walked past Spike with the confidence of someone that had just won the lottery. "Now Cowboy, what is your name?" he asked.  
  
"Spike, Spike Spiegel. What's it to ya?"  
  
"I just like to know the names of my future victims." He walked out of the alley and disappeared along with his assistant.  
  
A little wile later Spike flew into the hanger of the Bebop. He was greeted by Jet. "So what was the bounty of the little look alike this time?" He asked as Spike got out of his ship.  
  
"Well you will be very surprised to know that it was actually Reggie this time."  
  
"That's excellent! So where's the bounty?"  
  
"Nowhere."  
  
"What?"  
  
"He got away. Man this guy is good!"  
  
"Oh well, don't worry. There's always next time."  
  
"So what's for dinner?"  
  
"What do you think? Beef and Bell Peppers!"  
  
Faye walked down the streets of Mars looking for a hardware store, carpenters, contractors, and a furniture store. She had only walked a few blocks when she came to a hardware store. When she walked in she immediately found what she was looking for. She walked to the back of the store and found the doors. She was looking through them when an employee came up, "Hello welcome to Bradley's Hardware. Can I help you?"  
  
"Um I was just looking for a door. I just bought a house and I need a door."  
  
"Oh well I guess that all houses would need a door. Um might I suggest this one?" He pointed out a white door, nothing special about it but it was a door.  
  
"Well actually, the house that I bought is like and old Victorian and I want a door that would set off that fact."  
  
"Well then I guess that you would want this one." He showed her a door that was white but had a glass oval window in the middle. The window was glazed and parts that weren't glazed made it look like flowers.  
  
She was amazed at this and looked t over several times. "How much does it cost?"  
  
"Well this model isn't one of our most popular so I would have to say that it would be about 75 woolongs."  
  
"Alright great."  
  
They went to the front with the door and Faye paid for it. And she told the man the address of her new house, "Do you know of any good carpenters and contractors?"  
  
"Yes I know several, how much work do you need done?"  
  
"Well let's just say that I need a LOT of work done."  
  
"Well then here is a number and I think that they should be able to do it. And as for contracting these people should be able to do this. Both of them do very good work for cheep."  
  
"Thank you very much." She walked out of the store and went to her ship. She pulled out a cell phone (a/n: I know that Faye may not really have a cell phone but she does now.) She dialed the number for the carpenter. After talking to the carpenter and the contractor she went back to her house to wait for them.  
  
Well this chapter is much longer than the last one so I hope that it is long enough. I am at the beach . Well I hope that you will review and I am looking forward to hear from some of my old reviewers. Love you guys! Bye! 


	3. Ch 3 Spike Remembers

Hey guys, well I was a little confused when everyone said that my first chapter was short but I was going through my chapters last night and found out that I didn't save probably and that it only showed a little bit of the three pages that I had written. Well I changed the data in that chapter and I think that if you go ahead and read it I might clear a few things up.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CB  
  
*****  
  
Spike walked from the kitchen to the living room thoroughly disgusted with the so-called food he was just forced to scarf down. He passed through the living room and walked into the hanger looking at the place where Faye's ship used to be. He closed his eyes and remembered all the times that he and Faye would bicker back and fourth about stupid things like her singing off key, and Spike always being stupid and almost killing himself chasing after little rookie hackers. He started to open his eyes praying silently that her ship would magically appear in its spot and she would climb out of it and start yelling at him for no apparent reason. He was very disappointed when he opened his eyes fully and there was no sign that Faye had ever even existed.  
  
He walked back into the living room of the Bebop and flopped down on the couch. He looked next to him, he remembered the last time that he saw her, he regretted what had happened right before Jet had called them to go and see the new bounty head.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Faye and Spike were in the hanger fighting as usual. Apparently Faye had gotten in Spike's way as he was headed to go to Mars on one of his trips to a bar. "Spike, you went to Mars last night, maybe you shouldn't go today/" She said with truth and worry showing slightly in her eyes.  
  
"Faye, don't be stupid, your just mad because Jet hasn't finished all of the repairs on your Redtail and you can't leave. If your ship would be ok you would have been out of here hours ago." He tried to move around her to get to his Swordfish but she wasn't going to give him any room.  
  
"Spike, it isn't good for you to go out and get drunk every night."  
  
By now Spike was thoroughly agitated with her. "Oh shut up you stupid shrew! You have never cared about what I have done in the past but now all of a sudden you do!"  
  
Faye looked very hurt by this comment, "Well Spike, in the past you hadn't left me and not come back for months! We were forced to sit through your empty casket funeral and when you finally decide to show up and tell us, 'Oh I'm fine, I have been running all over the galaxy trying to visit every bar I can before I come back to my friends.' You almost died and then I started worrying! I don't want to have to go through that ever again!" Tears were starting to form in her amazingly green eyes.  
  
Spike looked at her eyes; they were so truthful, so sad, so . . . hurt. 'No I can't fall for this, she is just putting on a show so I won't go!' He thought "Listen shrew, I'm going and there is nothing that you can do about it!"  
  
A stray tear fell down her cheek. "Your right Spike, there is nothing that I can do to make you stay except ask you to please, don't do that to me again."  
  
'I know that she had been hurt when I had left, but had I honestly hurt her this much?' His thoughts were interrupted by Jet calling them to tell them about the new bounty. "I will do as I wish . . . dang shrew." He walked back up the steps toward the living room.  
  
He heard a slight sputter and glanced over his shoulder, it was Faye she was crying incredibly hard and she looked like she would fall down on the floor. He felt bad so he turned around and went to go help her. He put his hands on her shoulders and she swung her arm and hit his arms off of her. "Don't touch me!" She screamed as she looked at him with a horrible hatred in her eyes. She walked past him wiping tears furiously out of her eyes.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
He stared at the wall just thinking about how he could get her to come back provided that he ever finds her again. He stood up and walked into he training room. He looked around; he used to come into this room every day when Faye was here. He didn't know exactly why but every once in a wile she would walk into the room and it seemed that he worked harder and longer then he ever thought that he could.  
  
He started to kick the punching bag and it swung around. He then remembered the time that he had challenged her to a fight.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Spike it had been three months since Spike had come back to the Bebop after his fight with Vicious and he was back to his normal routine. He was in the training room hitting the heck out of one of the punching bags when Faye walked by. She walked past the door without so much as acknowledging his existence. She stopped right after she had walked past it. She poked her head in and watched him.  
  
Spike felt someone's eyes on him and he looked out of the corner of his eye. He saw Faye poke her head in and he went back to working out but this time he kicked the bag harder and faster.  
  
She walked into the room and taped her hands; she walked over to the punching bag that Spike was at and held it in place and let Spike 'kill' it. Spike kicked and punched it until . . . it ripped. The filling spilled out all over the floor. "Well that kicks the crap out of that plan." Spike said as he watched the sand fall out of it.  
  
"Yeah I guess so." Faye started to walk toward the door when Spike called her.  
  
"Hey Faye, why don't we fight?"  
  
"We fight every day Spike."  
  
"Not like that, I mean fight."  
  
"Well I don't see why not."  
  
They went into the middle of the training room and faced each other. "Don't cry when you get beaten by a girl Spike."  
  
"Yeah right Faye, in your dreams."  
  
They circled each other and Spike took the first move, he sent a fist flying in a right hook. She saw it coming and ducked narrowly missing one of his fatal blows. She punched him in the gut and he crouched over a little in pain. She stood up and slammed an elbow down on his back. She let down her guard for but a moment and Spike kicked her hard in the stomach and caused her to go flying backwards. She hit the ground hard and Spike walked over to her. She did a little of quick thinking and slid her foot under him and caused him to trip. He fell to the floor and then she quickly ran to pin him down. She climbed on top of him. "Ha, I think that this would entitle me as the winner."  
  
"Don't celebrate quite yet." He flipped her over his head and made her fall on her back he lifted his legs and effortlessly jumped to his feet. He quickly looked to where he had thrown her, she was gone. He looked around the dark; moon lit room for her and saw no trace of her. Just then she flew from somewhere behind him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist trying to pull him backwards. Her weight didn't help her much though; he easily ended up giving her a piggyback ride around the room. Spike finally had the sense to fall backwards. He landed right on top of her. "Now who wins Faye?"  
  
"You do now please get off me, I can't breath!" Spike smiled to himself as he stood up and helping her to stand up too. "Man, I almost had you too!"  
  
"Like I said Valentine, you could only beat me in your dreams."  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
'Little does she know, she has beaten me harder now then she ever has before, and I have just realized that, I actually miss that shrew and her continuos antics and complaints.' He walked out of the training room and as he leaves the bottom of the punching bag gives out and sand stars to pour out of it.  
  
***********************************  
  
Well all you ppl out there. I hope that you all are happy that I have gotten a chapter up. I also hope that you all will please review and tell me if you are still out there waiting for me to update. I hope that I can get something up soon! Well GTG! 


	4. Ch 4 Lavender

Hey you all. Yeah, I finally got my lap top so I am able to write some more. Well I'm bored and I guess that I need to write some more. Thanks o all of my reviewers I really appreciate your reviews!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy Bebop . . . *cries*  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Chapter 4  
  
It had now been three months since Faye left the Bebop and she had started to settle into her new life. She had finally gotten her house fixed up and had gotten a good job a big law firm under a perverted boss for 20,000 woolons a month.  
  
She was walking home one day and a little girl ran into her, "I'm sorry ma'am." She apologized as she bowed.  
  
"Where are you going so fast?" Faye inquired as she looked over this little girl. She was about 4'9" and she had long black hair and Faye was sure that, under all that dirt, she had violet eyes.  
  
"Nowhere ma'am." She said in a small voice.  
  
"You're very polite, what's you're name?"  
  
"Lavender" She answered shyly.  
  
"Well hello Lavender. My name is Romani."  
  
"Hello Miss. Romani, it is very nice to meet you." She bowed again.  
  
"Very nice to meet you too. Where are your parents?"  
  
"I have no parents Miss. Romani."  
  
"No parents? Who takes care of you?"  
  
"I take care of myself." She said boldly.  
  
"You take care f yourself? How?"  
  
"Anyway I can Miss. Romani."  
  
'Well, um . . . you look hungry. Are you hungry Lavender?"  
  
She looked at the ground, "No, I am never hungry."  
Faye looked at her, "Really? Well then I guess that I'm going to have to go home and eat all of the food that I bought earlier all by myself." She said slyly  
  
Lavender looked up at her, 'Umm, well you don't have to go eat it all alone."  
  
"I thought so. Well then, would you like to go to my house and eat some dinner then?" Faye asked kneeling down to her level.  
  
Lavender's eyes lit up, "Yes please . . . I mean umm I would love to be able to join you for dinner." She recovered.  
  
"Great Come on." Faye took Lavender's hand and they walked to Faye's house.  
  
*****  
  
Spike on the other hand had no such luck with life. He had been chasing after Reggie ever since the bounty went out. He had caught several Reggie look alkies, but no Reggie. Lucky for him though, those people all had bounties on their heads small bounties, but bounties none the less. "Hey Jet. It's been three months. I honestly thought she would be back by now or at least have called."  
  
"Who? Faye?"  
  
"No Jet the easer bunny, yes Faye!" Spike walked into the bonsai, "Man, you spend a long time in here don't you?"  
  
"Oh shut up Spike!"  
  
"Yeah, whatever you say Jet." Spike said as he leaned against the wall and stuck a cigarette in his mouth.  
  
"Hey Spike, about Faye. I have already told you that she isn't coming back. Why do you care anyway?" He eyed Spike.  
  
"I just want to talk to her . . . uh she uh owes me money."  
  
"Yeah, whatever you say Spike." Jet laughed.  
  
Spike glared as he realized that his own line had been used against him. "I'm going out." He said as he went to the door grabbing a picture as he went.  
  
Jet watched him leave and Ein walked up to him. "Hey boy, I'm starting to worry about him. He has been going out every night and taken that picture with him. I mean, I know hat he is determined, but he needs to realize that she isn't coming back and he isn't going to find her. Especially if she doesn't want to be found." He patted Ein on the head and went back to taking care of his trees.  
  
Spike was walking down the streets of Mars looking in all the places hat Faye would be, but none of the places that Romani would be. He checked bars, casinos, and even the occasional clothes store but no one had seen her.  
  
He walked into the diner that he and Faye had eaten in the day before April Fools Day. (A/N: read April FOOLS Day to get it by me! It is VERY funny.) He sat down n the exact same booth that he and Faye had sat in earlier. He looked across the table and remembered the evil smirks that she gave him as, he didn't know it then, she planned her April Fool Day pranks. "Can I help ya?" the waitress asked as she snapped him out of memory lane and into Present Street.  
  
He looked at her and then the menu, "Just coffee please." He said as he handed the menu back to the girl. She wrote it down and went ff to get a cup. Spike looked down at the picture that he had brought. It was a picture of Faye that he had secretly taken when she first came to the Bebop. 'She hasn't changed much since then' Spike noted as he looked at the photo. He sighed and laid it down on the table.  
  
There was a big crowd outside and Spike could hardly tell one person one another but one figure caught his eye. He ran outside as fast as he could and grabbed the purple haired vixen by the wrist as she passed the café and turned her around to face him. "Faye, where have you been?"  
  
Faye's eyes widened in fear as she saw the fluffy haired man before her. "You . . . no . . . let me go! Go catch some bounty Spiegel!" She yelled gripping onto something that she had in her hand.  
  
Spike looked down only to see Lavender hiding behind Faye's legs. "Who's that?" He asked pointing to her.  
  
"That is Lavender and she is coming home to eat dinner with me. Not like it's any of you're business." She said.  
  
"Home? So you're coming back to the Bebop." Spike said.  
  
"No, I'm going home, now I'm sure that she is quite hungry so goodbye!" She turned on her heel and started to walk away from Spike.  
  
"Miss. Romani, who was that?" Lavender asked with that wide eyed innocence that reminded her of Spike.  
  
"That, Sweetie, was a bad part of my past and no part of my future." Faye said as she put as much distance between her and Spike as possible  
  
'Romani? Bad part of her past and not her future?' Spike herd those last few words before he lost the shrew in he crowd.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Please Review! 


	5. Ch 5 Dear Diary

Hey people, yep, I'm bored. So I guess that I'll write you guys another chapter of Unwanted.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy Bebop.  
  
I just bought the last episode of Cowboy Bebop on DVD and I cried. I can' believe that he did that! I'll be ok.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Unwanted Chapter 5  
  
Spike looked though the crowd for the untouchable shrew. He tried to force his way though the crowd to look for her more but he had no luck. The he just went back to the Bebop with a lot on is mind.  
  
*****  
  
Faye and Lavender had finally made their way through the crowd of people and down the street to Faye's house. As they started to walk up the steps to the door Lavender stopped in her tacks. "What's up Lavender?" Faye asked worriedly.  
  
Lavender looked up . . . up . . . up. "Your house." She simply replied her eyes wide. "It's soooooo big!"  
  
"Yes I guess so. Now come on in." Faye said holding out her hand for Lavender.  
  
When they got in Faye shut he door behind her. She walked into the living room and told Lavender that she could either stay in here or go with her to the kitchen and Lavender hastily followed her into the kitchen to help her cook dinner.  
  
Faye led her into the kitchen and walked over to the sink to wash up. She and Lavender cooked a simple meal but Lavender seemed like she thought it was the best thing she had ever seen.  
  
After dinner they went into the living room and Faye let Lavender watch TV. She watched TV for a long time until the hall clock chimed eleven. "Wow 11:00 already? It has gotten late very quickly hasn't it? Why don't you spend the night here? This is a very big house and every once in a wile I get very lonely, it would be great to have some company."  
  
Lavender agreed quickly and Faye led her into one of the themed rooms that she had designed herself. It was on the second floor and it had a big bed right in the middle of the room against the wall. There was a small vanity on the wall opposite of it and a TV in the corner and a window that overlooked the city. Faye gave her something to sleep in and Lavender hopped into the bed. Faye tucked her in and she quickly fell asleep under the thick blankets.  
  
Faye walked back to her room on the second floor and opened the door. This room was different from all of he other rooms in the house. She had worked very hard to get it the way that it was. You see, it looked exactly like her room on he Bebop. All the way down to the rusted metal walls. She fell down on her bad and rolled over and pulled a small book out of her nightstand. She opened it to the marked page, grabbed her pen, and wrote.  
  
August 8, 2078  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Well today was pretty a uneventful day jus like all the other days of the past month, until as I was walking home from work a little girl ran into me. She was small and couldn't have been more than ten years old. Se had long black hair and deep purple eyes. Poor thing looked like she hadn't eaten a decent meal in weeks so I invited her to have dinner.  
  
We were on our way here when we ran into; yes you guessed it, that fluffy, green haired lunkhead! Man he acted like he actually missed me. I told him that I was coming home and his eyes lit up like a kid at Christmas! When he asked me if I was coming back to the Bebop he looked like he did when he lost that girl Julia. I actually felt bad for it. Then Lavender asked me who he was and I told her that he was a bad part of my past and not my future. I might actually be regretting that. I mean, I think that he may have heard me and awe man, I don't know, I guess that I feel bad.  
  
Well on a happier subject, lavender and I had dinner and then we went into the living room and watched TV. After a little while she ended up spending the night in one of my spare rooms. I am thinking about asking her to stay here. Well I need to go to bed.  
  
Romani  
  
She put her diary back into her nightstand and looked over at the phone beside her, 'Tomorrow, I'll call him.' She turned off the light and instantly fell asleep.  
  
*****  
  
Spike paced behind Ed who was typing on her computer, "Come on Ed, can' you o faster?" Spike said to the exhausted hacker.  
  
"Spike-Person needs to tae a chill pill-pill. It is late and Ed is working as hard as Ed can. Ed sees no info-info on Faye-Faye or Romani- Person." Ed said tiredly.  
  
Spike ran up to the computer, "What, what do you mean no info? That is what I herd!" He said, quickly loosing his calm and collected composure.  
  
"Ed is sorry Spike Person. Ed isn't all powerful. Believe Ed, if Ed was awake Ed would be crying because Ed is the best." Ed said as her eyes drooped.  
  
"I know Ed, I'm sorry. I'm going to bed." He walked down the hall on his way to his room and he suddenly sopped at Faye's bedroom door. He opened it, looked around and fell down on her bed. The bed still smelled like her, 'Man how stupid could I be! She has o leave before I figure out how much she means to me?' He looked out her small window and a star shot by. He closed his eyes and made a silent wish, 'I wish that I will be able o find her so that I can tell her how I feel.'  
  
He left her room and went to bed.  
  
Later on that night Spike suddenly shot up out of bed. "She said she was going home! I CAN find her! I just need to put in my bounty hunting skills. Faye Valentine, you're going to be found, and all because you told me to go catch a bounty." He said and smirked then fell slowly back to sleep.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
So wha' 'cha think? Pretty good? Well I have a lot of chapters for this and The Myth pre written, I jus need to get the reviews so I know to update. ^_^ Love ya guys! Pease review! 


	6. Ch 6

Hi! I'm very bored, can you tell? Ok well w/e.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy Bebop.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Unwanted Ch 6  
  
Faye woke up early the next morning. She hadn't slept well all that night; the very idea of calling them haunted her every last thought. She didn't want to have to call them but she knew that she had to if she wanted them to leave her alone she had to. Truth be told, she didn't want them to leave her alone, she missed Jet and his horrible cooking, she missed Spike and his stupid gestures and his rash way of thinking and getting into trouble and then out of it. She missed Ed's constant babbling, but most of all se missed having a family. Jet was like a father to her, the one person that cared enough about her to take care of her is she got hurt or sick. Spike was like her older brother, always getting her out of the whole that she had dug herself into and constantly bickering with her. Ed was like the annoying little sister, the one that you could depend on to be able to talk to yet also the most stupid acting one. Everyone went here they wanted to when they wanted to but every once in a while one of them would have to knock some since into the other one to that one alive. This was a very dysfunctional family, but it was hers.  
  
She got up and walked gloomily to the kitchen to get breakfast started. She had just about gotten it finished when Lavender walked in rubbing her eyes. "Good morning sweetie, how did you sleep?' She asked putting breakfast on the table. She sat down and motioned for her to sit down.  
  
"Fine, thank you." She replied looking at the bacon, eggs, and sausage.  
  
They ate breakfast in silence and after they were done Faye looked across the table at her. "Lavender, where do you live?" She asked very seriously.  
  
She looked at he ground, "My parents died when I was five and I went to live with my aunt and uncle but they were mean to me and didn't feed me much so I left and now I live on the street." She said never looking at Faye.  
  
Faye looked at her with sorrow for she had grown quite attached to this girl. "Do you like it here?" She asked kindly.  
  
"Yes ma'am, I love it!"  
  
"Well then, if you want to you can come and stay with me. Like I've said before, it is such a big house and it gets so lonely some times."  
  
Lavender' eyes lit up with happiness, "Would I ever!" she cried completely forgetting to be polite.  
  
"Well then I guess that we had better go shopping so we can get you some new clothes."  
  
They got up from the table and left the house to get Lavender's new wardrobe.  
  
*****  
After Faye and Lavender bought some clothes Faye had to go to work. (a/n: she woke up early enough to be able to go shopping and not be late for work.) She told Lavender to stay in the house and not to answer the door or the phone for anyone except her. She left her with plenty of food and he TV and went of to work.  
  
She went to work and took the elevator to the 18th floor. She went to the corner office in the back and unlocked the door. Looking around her windows that made up the inside wall of her office and the view through them she couldn't help but think how much better her was then when she was on the Bebop. She sat down on her large leather chair and looked at the phone. She knew she had to do it, so she picked up the phone. Fingers trembling, she dialed the number for the Bebop. The phone rang through the earpiece and there was a click and a hello. Her voce quaked as she replied, "Hey Jet."  
  
"Faye? Is that you?" jet asked.  
  
"Yeah Jet, it's me. I know what you're thinking, 'Oh great, she's gone and gotten herself kidnapped again or she's going to beg to be able to come back.' But, I'm not."  
  
"Are you alright? Where have you been? You should have been back months ago."  
  
"Yeah, that's why I called. I just wanted to say I'm sorry for tying you up earlier."  
  
"No problem, I deserved it. Hey you're going to have to teach me how to do that sometime."  
  
"Ya got it. I just wanted to apologize and tell you that I'm doing great and I don't need anyone to come back to get me. I've already ran into Spike once and I don't want to again. Please tell him NOT to look for me. I'm in a great house and now I have this little girl named Lavender living with me."  
  
"Wow Faye, I guess that you really have made something out of yourself haven't you?"  
  
"Yeah I guess so, I have really changed Jet. But I have to say it, I miss you Ed and the bebop, I really do."  
  
"Yeah Faye, we all miss you too. Even Spike believe it or not. He acts like his only goal in life is to look for you and find cleave ways to hide that he is doing it. Well I have to go, my dinner is burning and Ed is about to break my arm trying to get to the phone she wants to talk to you so badly."  
  
Faye laughed, "Alright Jet, put her on."  
  
"Bye Faye. Please, don't go so long without talking to me again ok? Call and let us know how you're doing. Ok?"  
  
"Alright, bye Jet."  
  
"Faye-Faye, Ed here!" The little red-head called through the phone.  
  
"Hey, Ed."  
  
"Faye-Faye, why did you leave Ed?" She asked sadly.  
  
"Awe Ed, I didn't mean to leave you. I left Spi.  
  
"Hey Faye." Spike's sad voice interrupted hers over the receiver. 


	7. Chapter 7 Mr Conners PG13 MATERIAL

Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated, I have been really busy as of late, and very worried about this story, how far it has strayed from the plot, I may just change the plot entirely. I hope you all aren't mad at me. A warning, this chapter is PG 13 material. I will inform you all in the next chapter it I change the plot. Thank you very much for all of the reviews begging me to update, I know that some of you still love me. Hehe. Okay here goes.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy Bebop.  
  
Faye's eyes widened as she heard that voice, that voice that haunted he very being. "H-h-hello Spike." She said her voice small and shaky.  
  
"Um, Jet told me what you have been doing and I guess that's great. You're ding something to get yourself ahead."  
  
"Y-y-yeah"  
  
"Hey, listen, I'm s-s-s-sorry." Spike said his voice fading off.  
  
"You're what?" Faye said unbelievingly.  
  
"I never meant to hurt you."  
  
"Yeah, right." Finally able to regain her composure.  
  
"Yeah Faye, that's right, I'm sorry."  
  
"Yeah and maybe I Santa Clause and the Easter Bunny are real too."  
  
"Who and what?" Spike asked confused.  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot, you were never exposed to something as stupid as that. Well you know what? Don't give a freaking flying flip! You knew very well that I could take care of myself just as well as you can! You had no right to treat me the way that you did. I just called to let JET know that I was alright and to let you know that I NEVER want to see you again!" She slammed the phone down on the hook, put her head down, and cried not caring who saw her.  
  
Spike hung up the phone hearing it slam down on the other end. He looked over to Ed, "Now is when I finally listen to that shrew. Ed track that phone call and get me the exact address and a map of the surrounding area."  
  
"Yes sir!" she saluted and went to typing at her computer trying to hack the phone company.  
  
Spike went into his room to get his stuff. "Hey Spike, don't you think you're blowing this a little out of proportion?" Jet asked as he followed him down the hall.  
  
"No Jet, I have my reasons, and their not what you're thinking." Spike replies putting a gun and some ammo into his pockets.  
  
"How do you know what I'm thinking?" Jet raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Your thinking, 'he loves her' or 'he just can't live without her' or 'he just wants a replacement for Julia'. Well I got some news for you Jet, it happens to be because I have a way to . . . Awe never mind. You would never understand." Spike stormed out of the room.  
  
He went into the hanger and opened the hatch to the Swordfish. "See you soon Jet!" he climbed into the Swordfish and flew off into the distance.  
  
He circled around the area that he had seen her earlier looking for any sign of her. 'Ding-Dong! Spike person! Ed found Faye-Faye!" Ed sang through the communicator.  
  
"Great, send me the address and the map I asked for."  
  
"Ed sends the official locator!" A map and an address appeared on the screen.  
  
As he studied the map he smirked, "Heh, I know what that place is. It is a big pre-dominant law firm. Man, if she really is working there then I won' be able to take her away!" He pushed the controls of the ship toward the direction that Ed gave him.  
  
Faye finally had pulled herself together just as her secretary walked in. "Good morning Miss. Landen. I have some papers that you have to sign." She said cheerfully.  
  
"Good morning, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Romani? Miss. sounds so old."  
  
She walked over to her desk and put down a pile of documents. "At least fifty more times Miss. Landen. Mr. Connors said you need to enter these things into the computer, and he wants a report on them in the morning."  
  
"Alright, thanks Connie." Faye picked up the first pile and started to work.  
  
She had barely gotten though the first file when Connie's voice rang through the intercom. "Miss. Landen, Mr. Connors wants to see you n his office."  
  
"Alright, thanks Connie." Faye stood up and walked out of the office and down to the end of the hall. She arrived at the door that had a golden plate on it that said Mr. Connors. She took a deep breath and knocked n the door.  
  
"Come in." A voice called through the door.  
  
Faye walked in and stood at the doorway. "You wanted to see me Mr. Connors?"  
  
"Take a seat Romani." His back was to her so she could only see the back of his huge chair. She sat down in the chair directly across the desk. "Romani, do you know what keeps a company like this together?"  
  
"The employees?" She asked  
  
"Yes, Miss. Romani. The employees and their ability to do whatever the boss says ad when he says it." He turned around, his black eyes boring holes into Faye's jade ones. His black hair was combed neatly onto his head and his pale skin gave the impression that he had been in his office for to long. (A/n: remind you of anyone?) "Well Miss. Romani, don't you agree with me?"  
  
Faye nodded, "Yes, of course sir."  
  
He stood up and walked behind Faye. Faye tensed as her boss circled her like a hawk circles his prey. He stopped right behind her and Faye kept looking forward. A shiver went down her spike as he ran a pale finger down her right jaw. He bent his face toward the left side of her face and breathed into her ear. "You want me, you know you do."  
  
Faye shook as his hot breath caressed her ear. She said nothing in reply to his question.  
  
He kissed her ear lightly and sent kisses all the way down her neck and shoulder going back up and kissing her neck unceasingly. She moaned a little out of pleasure but stopped as his hand fell to the top of her black and white business suit fiddling with the buttons.  
  
Faye stood up almost instantaneously and backed slightly away. He looked confused and he took a step forward causing Faye to step back. At this he smirked. "Ahhh, you want to play this do you? Well then, we'll play." He walked forward forcing Faye to keep stepping back. Faye kept backing away until she felt something solid behind her, the wall.  
  
Mr. Connors walked forward and grabbed Faye's wrists forcing them above her head. He kissed her lips fiercely and when he backed away he pulled her along with him by the wrists. Going to his desk he pushed a button and a light surrounded the walls and floor of the room. The windows went black and the lights on the ceiling were the only thing that kept the room lit. He threw her down onto the floor and knelt down beside her and held her down, easily overpowering her with one hand. He used the other hand to unbutton the buttons on her blouse. Faye screamed "Let me go!" As he unsnapped her bra from the back.  
  
"No one can hear you dear. I have soundproofed the room. He managed to get one strap of and he started to work on the other one. As he did there was a knock at the door. He groaned as he got of Faye and threw her behind his desk, murmuring curse words as he went.  
  
He walked over to the door pressing the button that soundproofs the room as he went. He opened the room and a girl stepped in. "I know you just had your room soundproofed, I can tell it. So who have you got up here this time? Is it some girl off the street or one of your employees?"  
  
"It's just some girl." He said.  
  
"Well she must not have wanted to do this because you had to soundproof the room."  
  
"That is none of your business."  
  
"Ok then, lets see her." The woman said.  
  
"Fine." Mr. Connors went over to behind his desk and yanked Faye off her knees by the wrist. She by now had managed to fully dress herself and was struggling against his grasp. "Here, this is her, Romani Landen." He looked over at her, "Who told you to get dressed?" He yelled. Faye didn't reply.  
  
Faye looked from her boss to the woman at the door, she had curly blond hair and piercing blue eyes that sent shivers down Faye's spine. She, at first look, seemed like she would be a kind person, but those eyes. They would boar wholes into you. "Well, I must say that you have done well for yourself this time, but you could do better." She said. "Well um, we have work to do." She said raising her eyebrows to make her point that was unknown to Faye but well known to Mr. Connors.  
  
Faye was thoroughly relieved when she heard this because Mr. Connors threw her roughly towards the door, "Tell ANYONE what happened here or what you saw. Give any inkling that something other than a normal meeting happened then I will go after that little brat that you picked up yesterday."  
  
Faye's eyes grew wide, 'How did he know about Lavender? I haven't told anyone about her yet, with the exception of Spike and Jet.' She thought as she nodded in understanding.  
  
"Well then leave my office and walk calmly back to your office and get back to work." He said gruffly.  
  
Faye opened the door and left the office quickly. When she got out of the office she went quickly back to hers shaking. When she got into her office she sat down at her desk. She looked at her computer to the papers that she had laid out on her desk. For a few minuets she sobbed unknowingly as she started typing her fingers still shaking when there was a small nock at the door. Faye jumped at the sound and said when she regained her nerve, "Come in" The door opened and standing there, his head down was Spike, "S-s- spike?" (A/n: he sure gets called that a lot lately; I think that's his new name. lol)  
  
"Hey Faye." He said looking up at her. She was about to say something but he cut her short. "Listen, I know I'm the last person in the world you want to see right now, but I feel so bad that I made you this upset."  
  
Faye looked back at her computer and started typing again. "That's your problem, not mine." She said in a mater-of-factly sort of way.  
  
"Faye please, I hate it when you won't talk to me, I have no one to fight with over the really stupid things. I'm not going to ask you to come back to the Bebop; I'm just going to ask you to forgive me. I'm sorry; I can't stand it when you're so mad at me that you stutter every time you see me."  
  
"That's nice Spike." She said, boredom showing clearly in her voice.  
  
"Faye this isn't a joke!" He screamed at her.  
  
She looked up at him with ferocity in her eyes; it was then that he noticed the tear streaks on her ace and the slight bruise on her collarbone. "Oh my God Faye, are you ok? Why were you crying? Did something happen?"  
  
"No nothing happened. Not like it would be any of your business." She snapped at him and quickly turned her face away.  
  
"Hey Faye, I apologized! In case you didn't hear me the first fifty million times, I'm sorry!" His voice faded as he saw an absolute look of hate on her face. He looked down at the floor and then back up at her. She looked like she had calmed down a bit and didn't look so hateful. "You have a nice office, a nice job to."  
  
"Yeah I guess so." All hatred had vanished from her voice and face, when she saw him look down at the floor it reminded her of Lavender and she couldn't stay mad at her for long.  
  
"Faye, I'm truly sorry and you know that I don't apologize unless I really mean it" His two toned eyes filled with sorrow and regret.  
  
"I know Spike, I'm just not sure that I'm ready to forgive you yet."  
  
"But you will consider it then?" Spike asked, his hopes rising.  
  
"Thanks Faye, oh and next time you don't want to be found." Faye looked into his eyes. "Don't use your office phone." They both laughed. "But seriousally Faye, what happened to you? What happened to give you that bruise on your neck?" He asked walking over to her and hooking two fingers under her jaw and examining the injury. "Those look like finger marks! Faye what happened?" He demanded loudly.  
  
Mr. Conner's words ecoed in her head as he looked at her. If you tell anyone what happened today, I'll go after the little brat you picked up yesterday. She looked down at the floor, "I don't know Spike. I don't really know what happened." She was telling the truth, she didn't know what had gotten into Mr. Connors to make him act in such a way, so she didn't know what had happened.  
  
Spike looked at her with disbelief, "Faye, something's not right with you, and I'm going to find out what if it kills me."  
  
"Spike just leave, please, nothing is wrong, please. Just go." Tears started to form again as she looked back at her computer. And when she looked back up, he was gone.  
  
Faye quickly looked out of her window and saw his form leave the building and disappear into the setting sun.   
  
Wow five and a half pages for you guys on this chapter! I must be a really nice person. Well then again I am at the beach with nothing better to do then writ for you guys. Oh well, please review and tell me how much you love me for a long chapter or you may never see another one. Mwahahahahaha cough sputter coughBye! 


End file.
